Tahira Sorceress
An adventurous exchange student from Monster High who has a lot on her plate. What happens when your destiny involves you being both a hero and a villain? Tahira's going to find out. Character Personality Sarcastic, creative, funny and sneaky. Wants to enjoy everything all at once which often leads to her creating either a huge mess or a masterpiece. She loves going on adventures to help her friends and to collect magical trinkets to make up for her lack of powers Appearance Brown eyes. Shoulder length, black hair with rainbow streaks. Large waist and hips. Long legs and thick thighs. Caramel skin. Abilities and Interests She grew up having no powers until she met her father in Ever After. However her powers aren't like her mother's or her father's. Fairytale – (The Paint Witch and The King of Wizards) 'How the Story Goes' The Paint Witch Tahira's mom is the lesser known fairytale, The Paint Witch, a witch who lived in a beautiful cottage in the enchanted forest where people would visit and ask for enchanted paints that can do certain things or magical paintings that can be used a portals to magical worlds. The King of Wizards Tahira's father created a kingdom where wizards from all over the world can come together and grow their collection of spells, potions and magical trinkets. However, he went mad because of a cursed object which caused all of the wizards to overthrow him. History Unbeknownst to her, Tahira was born in Jamaicast and is the child of The Paint Witch and The King of Wizards. Both of her parents' stories end in tragedy. Her mother story ends with her first love dying. Her father's ends with him going mad. Her mother didn't want her to have to suffer like she did so she brought her to a new dimension. She grew up with her family in the Scaribbean (Jamaicasket to be specific) until they moved to the town that Monster High is in. She was always the black sheep in her family due to her lack of powers but soon she developed them after returning to Ever After.. Relationships 'Family' Father- Tahira loves her father but knows that he is evil and wants to be nothing like him and avoids spending time with him. Mother- 'Tahira has a good relationship with her mother but doesn't trust her since she found out that she's really from Jamaicast. '''Brother- '''Tahira's younger brother, Authur, is her favorite person in the world. There is some rivalry between them over their mother's attention and the fact that Authur got his powers first but the still love each other '''Docota-' Tahira's Not-so-wicked stepfather. Tahira grew up thinking that he was her biological father and will always love him like one. Best '''Friends Forever After Benjamin Wulf-''' The first person that Tahira met at Ever After High. 'Ananda Anansi-' A mischievous girl who has a small competition with Tahira for Benjamin's attention '''Raven Queen- She prefers Raven over Apple Dexter Charming- Tahira thinks he's a sweet, nerdy kindred spirit. Pet What did your character summon during Animal Calling? What is their pet called? How do they feel about them? Romance Are they dating? Do they have any romantic interests? Again, this is a good place to note ship names, if you have them. Enemies Are there people your character doesn't get along with? Why? Outfits I love long, flowing clothes that still accentuate my figure. I like patterns that incorporate my artistry such as watercolors, paint splatters and doodle print. I also like dramatic cuts, beads, pearls, lace, ruffles and rainbows. I love combining all my favorite styles together to make fable-ous looks! Trivia *Here you can note any facts that don't fit elsewhere on the page, should they exist. Quotes *Any notable quotes? *This is a fun place to note joke conversations you've written with your character or quote notable lines from RPs. Gallery Tahira Sorceress Ever After High Best Version.png Tahira Sorceress Wallpaper.png